


Not Enough

by seleneheart



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Rood does not suffice for all of Morgon’s needs, just some of them





	Not Enough

Rood found Morgon in a small round parlor, high in the south tower. Everyone in the King’s house was been glad to see him alive, but sometimes Morgon needed to reclaim his solitude, the peace that was so much a part of him that it had been promised to doomed children.

Rood knew that, and he also knew that if Morgon stayed in Anuin much longer, he would be killed by those who where hunting him.

He hesitated, unsure whether Morgon wanted company, but Morgon reached a hand out and Rood took it. Morgon slid out of the chair and sprawled on the floor with his back resting on the wall below the window, pulling Rood with him. They curled together on the floor, bodies fitting together in a familiar pattern.

Rood was happy to have Morgon back, to have the mystery of his long disappearance finally solved. He kept thoughts of the future pushed away, not wanting to think about the danger that Morgon would have to face.

Gradually though, the familiar body in his arms started familiar instincts stirring and he squirmed. Morgon chuckled, a rumble in his chest that had Rood smiling.

“I’ve missed you,” Morgon said, tightening his arms and sliding a leg along Rood’s, who groaned at the contact, unable to hold back after all the fear and loneliness of the last year. Morgon leaned up, finding Rood's mouth, and they tasted each other for long moments.

"In the last year, no one ever touched me. Ghisteslwchlohm raped my mind and Deth harped, but not one person touched me."

Morgon was no longer the powerful and angry man who had walked into the hall two days earlier, but instead the uncertain farmer from Hed. Rood felt like weeping and he ran soothing hands over Morgon's back.

"I couldn't remember what Raederle looked like, but I remembered you. He knows, there's nothing I was able to keep back from him, but when he left me alone, I pulled out memories of you, you and Hed . . . to keep me sane."

Rood did not know what to say to that, what comfort he could possibly offer after such an ordeal. He held Morgon's face, tracing the stars on his forehead. "What do you need? I would do anything for you, you know that."

Morgon rubbed his forehead against Rood's face, "Inside me, please. I need . . . I need to feel human again."

Carefully and gently, Rood removed both their clothes, touching Morgon everywhere, bringing him back with touches and kisses. And Morgon lay still at first, passive, but Rood persevered and soon Morgon responded, hands demanding, mouth hot on Rood. Their cries echoed around the small chamber and out into the soft air above the sea. When Morgon was begging him to finish it, Rood finally slid slowly into him, savoring the contact after so many months without it.

They rocked together slowly, letting the delight between them build to the point where neither of them could resist it any longer, and Rood wrapped his fingers around Morgon, urging him to release. When Morgon did, Rood followed seconds later, unable to resist the sight of Morgon’s face, slack with pleasure, beneath him.

Afterwards, they coiled around each other again, resting. Morgon’s smile was unshadowed this time and Rood returned it happily. Morgon wrapped his arms around him and Rood settled into the embrace, quiet for a while.

“Take me with you.” Rood’s mouth was muffled against the hollow of Morgon’s shoulder.

“What makes you think I’m leaving?”

“Try not to be an idiot, if you can help it, Morgon. We’re both riddlers here and we both know you can’t stay. You’re not done yet.”

“I can’t, Rood. It’s too dangerous.”

“So you’ll take my sister into danger, but not me. That’s . . . “ he sputtered, outraged.

“You’re the riddler, you know why. She has power, hopefully enough. But you’re . . . “

“I know!” Rood snapped. “I’m the one in the middle, the scholar, neither warrior nor witch. The only thing I’ve got are my brains and they’re not . . . not enough.”

He had long known that Morgon would eventually leave him behind, but he was unprepared for the hurt that it caused him. He tried to turn his head away from Morgon’s attempt to kiss him, knowing he was acting like a child, but unable to regain his balance for the moment. Morgon settled for pulling him closer and at last Rood felt the tension drain out of him, and left him wanting to have as much of Morgon as he could before he left.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I love you, too, riddler.”

Rood nodded, accepting Morgon’s words, but the man he was with now was not the lover he’d had since he was quite young. This man was the Star-Bearer, powerful and dangerous, and Rood knew that he did not suffice for what Morgon needed.

Morgon cupped Rood’s face, his power leashed, his touch gentle. “Stay here, protect your people. When the time comes, I’ll need the strength of An at my back.”

“Just don’t die, please? I couldn’t bear it”

“I’ll do my best.” He stood up, getting dressed. “I think I need to talk to Duac.”

“I’m going to stay here, it’s peaceful.” Rood’s smile was wry, but he knew that Morgon understood. When Morgon was gone, Rood leaned against the window frame, looking out over the sea that had birthed Ylon and all their current troubles.

“Stay safe, farmer.” he whispered into the winds.


End file.
